1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a badge or a name tag with a pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art badge with a pin on the back surface thereof, an insertion prong and a hook, of the pin are positioned in close proximity to the back surface of the badge, because such a pin has no support prong, resulting in less ease of handling the pin for securing the badge to a garment. In extreme cases, it has been experienced that a garment is broken by the insertion prong when sticking in the garment.